Summer Days, Summer Nights
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Chapter 8 is the last chapter in this series. Han and Leia contemplate the rich and amazing life they've had together.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMER DAYS, SUMMER NIGHTS

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything and I own nothing. Glad we got that straight :)

For once, Leia left the negotiations table happy and satisfied. Corellia never promised to be the easiest world to negotiate with; like her handsome husband, the Corellians were strongly opinionated and independent minded. But they also valued peace, a strong economy, trade, and rights for all of its residents. The negotiations had taken nearly two weeks, but in the end, there was celebrating all around.

Leia was grateful for the events that had transpired, and wondered if the fact that she was married to a man who'd inadvertently become Corellia's favorite son had influenced the negotiations. She could be as cynical as the next politician, but she wasn't so jaded that she couldn't enjoy what was a win for everyone involved. There was still so much work to be done - most of their industry had revolved around military spending by the Imperials and some needed to be converted to civilian products and the military products would require modification. Leia felt strongly that it could be accomplished; Corellia had more than its share of its share of the galaxy's engineering and scientific talent. They had an outstanding system of higher education.

And most of the main planet of the Corellian system, where Coronet City was located, had amazing forests, beaches, grasslands, flora and fauna. The skies were sapphire blue, the oceans a deep turquoise and the temperatures were mild for most of the year.

There was a farewell luncheon, and while Leia wasn't overly fond of strongly spiced foods, the fare was delicious and plentiful. Native fruits and grains were abundant.

The transport was due to arrive early in the evening; it meant that they would have a chance to sleep overnight and arrive home fresh. The members of the delegations were free to enjoy the rest of their day at leisure and Corellia offered every kind of activity.

One of the clerical droids approached Leia with a holocube. "An urgent message for you, Madam, and it's a private message."

"Thank you," Leia said, examining the holocube. She opened it and there was an image of her handsome and terribly sexy smuggler. He had a wicked grin. "Hey Princess, meet you at the palace at 1700. Don't go away." Leia was puzzled; he had been overloaded with shipments as of late. In fact, she figured that she would be home before him by at least a day or two. She'd been missing Han terribly and nearly ached from his absence. She was now as giddy as a schoolgirl, nearly bouncing on her heels at the thought of seeing her husband in just a few hours.

Mon Mothma looked surprisingly relaxed. "Leia, what are you going to do with your time?"

Leia smiled. "I won't be going back on the transport."

"Oh?" Mon raised her eyebrow ever so slightly.

"I've got a date." Leia grinned and returned to her suite to pack.

01123581321345589144233377610987

At 1700 hours, the familiar figure of Han Solo appeared in the antechamber of the palace. Leia, having changed out of her work dress and replaced it with a sundress in a deep blue green print, had been reading a romance novel while waiting. No one knew she read these, and she felt that it was her own private if guilty pleasure. Han had his smashball and smugglers' blogs and gambling sites. She felt that she was entitled to one private hobby.

"Hey Minister of State," Han called to her. He was walking towards her slowly, seductively, with a wicked smile on his face.

Leia jumped up exuberantly to meet him and he picked her up off the ground and spun her around, their kisses energetic and passionate.

"Miss me much?" Han asked slyly.

"Don't flatter yourself," Leia said, laughing. "How'd you get the time off?"

"It's called finishing your deliveries early," Han explained as he grabbed her duffel with one hand and placed his other arm over her shoulder, leading her out of the palace. "I haven't been here in a while, and I wanted you to have a proper introduction to the planet." Han had been born on Tralus into impoverished circumstances. His cousin and aunt remained there, neither of whom Han was willing to acknowledge as family. He'd married Leia eight months earlier, and as far as he was concerned, he now had a real family.

"So where are we going?" Leia asked, her dark eyes glittering with excitement as they stepped into the brilliant late afternoon sun.

Han pretended to contemplate that. "Hmm. I was thinking of taking you to Pearl Beach."

"And where is Pearl Beach?"

"About twenty kilometers away. I rented a speeder, so we can save walking for the beach." He flung Leia's bag into the back and the two situated themselves. "I'd open the door but there's no door."

"Why, Flyboy, are you actually acquiring some manners?" Leia asked archly.

"My wife is having a bad influence on me," Han said as he revved the engine on the speeder. "She hangs with the wrong crowd."

Leia burst into laughter. "It doesn't get much sleazier than politicians, does it?"

"I do know from sleaze." He gave her a wink.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han was addicted to speed and was fond of maneuvers that occasionally frightened the faint of heart. Leia had been shot at, pounded by asteroids, almost devoured by a giant space slug, and gods only knew what else while he was in the driver's seat, and she (mostly) enjoyed it. It felt good to take her braids out and let her long chestnut hair fly in the wind.

It became obvious immediately why it was named Pearl Beach; the sand was pearl like in consistency and was a muted blue-grey. It was shockingly soft as well.

"Did you ever visit here when you were younger?" Leia asked Han as they slipped off their footwear. Han tossed off his vest and pulled the tails of his shirt out.

"Nope. Shrike wasn't big on the help taking vacations. But I always wanted to go here." He took Leia's hand as they walked to the waterline. "I'm not big on fate, but maybe I wasn't meant to go here till I found the girl of my dreams."

"And who is she?" Leia teased.

"I met this princess once."

Hand in hand they walked along the shoreline, just enjoying the smell and feel of the clear water against soft sand and the tenderness of each other's company. It was hard to have been married for such a short time and not be with each other nearly as much as they both wanted.

"It's beautiful here. It reminds me a little of Alderaan," Leia said, but without sorrow in her voice. "We went to the shore when my parents could get away, meaning not very often. I always loved it. I would spend every minute swimming and playing in the sand with Winter. My father would build sandcastles that were amazing."

"I didn't learn to swim till I was in the Academy," Han confessed. "It was a requirement. But it was for survival, not fun."

"Well, water will swallow you up like space if you don't respect it, but I love swimming for fun. And here I didn't bring any swimwear with me."

"It's not something I think about keeping around," Han said.

The two walked further, silent for a time. Sea birds landed gracefully on the water or glided through the air.

"Do we have to go back tonight?" Leia asked Han.

"As a matter of fact, we don't. I got us a room nearby. I figured that unless there's a galactic crisis that no one else can resolve but you, we'd stay tonight and tomorrow night, go back for the start of the work week."

"I love it," Leia said happily.

The two watched as the sun slipped beneath the ocean, Leia standing before Han, he embracing her closely, resting his chin atop her head.

01123581321345589144233377610987


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMER DAYS, SUMMER NIGHTS

Chapter 2

The twins had just celebrated their first birthday, and it had been a huge celebration. The weary parents were bathing the babies, who were covered in frosting and bits of cake. It was obvious that Jaina and Jacen were exhausted as they were whining; they usually enjoyed their baths, but it was way past their bedtime, and getting the sweets out of their hair was proving something of a challenge.

Fortunately, Luke and Mara had offered to stay behind and clean up, earning the intense gratitude of Han and Leia. The party had been fun; even Mon Mothma had smiled all day (and drank more than usual - Han wasn't sure if there was a direct correlation) and played with the babies. She'd seemed wistful as well. Leia had learned that she'd lost her husband and children to the Empire sometime back. Leia had invited her because she was, after all, her boss, but she was relieved that Mon enjoyed the day. She'd helped put the food away and collected drinking cups and empty bottles, of which there were many.

"Am I missing something?" Leia asked Han. "I thought tomorrow was a workday." Of course, in the fog of exhaustion that had settled over her and Han, she conceded it might be possible to not be aware of what day it was; it had happened more than once.

"It is," Han said to her, wrapping Jacen in a towel. "Okay, buddy, time to get your jammies on."

"No dammies! Pway!" Jacen protested.

"Nope, playtime's over, kiddo." Han slung the squirming little boy over his shoulder.

"No bed!" Jaina wailed as Leia wrapped her up and carried her to the babies' bedroom where they struggled to put diapers and pajamas on the little ones, but at long last they were victorious. They brought the twins to the sofa, where Han read them their favorite story, 'The Little Lost Bantha Cub." Leia cleaned the last few items from the party and smiled as the three were cuddled together.

When she'd first met the cocky smuggler, a father was one of the last things she'd seen him as. But as their relationship had developed, he'd expressed his desire to have children. Leia had been more hesitant about the idea, but once she'd decided she wanted to be a mother, nothing would stop her. She loved the role. She and Han had no idea what they were doing when the twins had entered the world, but the babies taught them what they needed, and Han and Leia both learned more about themselves than they ever thought possible, both as individuals and as a couple.

What they'd learned was that their time together had become even more limited than ever. They loved being parents. But they loved each other, too, and felt as if there was never enough time to be together.

Jaina and Jacen fell asleep against Han before he ended the story.

"Let's get these ankle biters off to bed," Han said softly, smiling at his wife. "Wow. A whole year."

"Where did it go?" Leia asked. "It's been a blur."

"A blur at lightspeed." They tucked the two babies into their cribs and gazed at them together.

"They're so cute when they're asleep," Leia remarked. And they were the very picture of innocence, curled up amid the thousands of stuffed animals they'd acquired since before they were born. More had been added to the menagerie today in the form of birthday gifts; how many Leia and Han didn't even want to think about. Han swore that the animals would take over the apartment. Leia informed him that that ship had flown long ago.

"We'd better get to bed," Han said to her, wrapping Leia in his arms and kissing her. "We'll need to get an early start."

"We have to get an early start every day," Leia moaned.

"But this is different," Han said to her.

"Why?"

"Because we aren't going to work."

Leia eyed him curiously. "I know Mon Mothma was a little drunk, but I don't recall her saying that I could skip work tomorrow."

"That's because she told me," Han said, an impish grin crossing his lips and traveling to his eyes.

"I hope she was sober," Leia said, warning in her voice.

"She was."

"So where are we going?"

Han grinned wickedly. "It's a surprise. But pack for nice weather."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia could tell that they were headed for Corellia.

"Are we going back to Pearl Beach?" she asked her husband eagerly.

"No. We're going to Sun Shell Cove."

"Oh?"

"South Continent. Very private."

"That sounds wonderful."

Han grinned at her seductively, his voice low and husky. "And the best part? It's clothing optional."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia and Han needed time to find the tiny cove, but the trip was well worth it. If Pearl Beach had been exquisite, the privacy and beauty of Sun Shell Cove gave it a hard run for its money. The only accommodations were a tiny cottage, one side of it completely done in glassine.

Han sat on the edge of the bed. "About the size of ours on the _Falcon."_

Leia smiled. "Remember when we shared a single bunk?"

Han grinned at the memory. "Was mighty cozy. We had a lot of good times in that bunk."

"Yes, we did." Leia then pushed Han back on to the bed and worked her way on top of him. "You said something about this place being clothing optional?"

"I did."

"What are we waiting for?"

Clothes went flying in all directions, and Leia was ready to outrun Han to the waterline, but he produced a container of sun cream. "Not going to let my princess become a crispy critter."

Leia turned her eyes upwards, then back towards her husband. "I could enjoy that...especially if you're willing to apply it," she said in her huskiest tone.

"At your service," Han said, bowing to her.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The two laughed and swam and splashed and played in the water, nothing between them, playing sea monster with one another. They spent hours afterwards lying on the soft blue-grey sand, basking in the warmth of the late afternoon sun beneath a gold and pink sky. Leia's head was on Han's chest, his arm curved around her shoulder. The waves lapped the shore gently in a soothing melody in sync with their breathing.

"I wish we could stay here longer," Han said, his voice a soft silk and gravel.

"Just being able to get away for a weekend is wonderful," Leia said, turning up her chin so that they could share a lingering kiss. "I love being a mother and I find my work satisfying, but somewhere along the way, we get a bit shortchanged."

"Let's make sure we do this more often," Han suggested to her. "How about one more swim while the moon rises?"

"You've got it, Hotshot." The warm, clear water embraced them both.


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMER DAYS, SUMMER NIGHTS

Chapter 3

Leia gasped as Han entered their apartment. He had several cuts on his face, two black eyes and a split lip. Bruises on his face and wrists were forming afresh.

"What happened?" Han had been bringing in a shipment of glitterryll from Anaxes to Coruscant. The glitterryll was used in anti-anxyiolytic preparations in medicine, mostly for patients undergoing surgery. The Metallos trade route was one of the safest and easiest in the galaxy. Han had flown it hundreds of times; for him, it was the same as a trip to the food market would be for someone else.

"Was taking it off the ship, and unfortunately, buncha ryll biters got there first."

"And Chewie wasn't with you this time," Leia sighed. Han was a hard driving businessperson; he didn't give Chewie much time off, but he'd decided to do the run on his own, as it was short and easy. Glitterryll was lightweight and could easily be hand carried to its destination once one the ground.

"Daddy's home!" Jacen bounced on his heels as he and his three year old twin sister and one and a half year old baby brother charged to greet their father. Normally, Han would scoop them up and hug and kiss them, laughing and ticking, until it was time for Han to kiss Leia.

"Easy there, buddy," Han said, wincing as his elder son tried to grab him around the legs.

"I know, buddy, but Daddy needs to lie down." He patted the little boy on the head.

"I can make you feel better," Jacen said to his father. Anakin frowned, not knowing why Daddy couldn't pick him up.

"You wanna ale?" Jaina asked. Han tried to laugh, but he ended up groaning in agony.

"Not now, sweetie." Han's usual routine was to hug and kiss the kids, enjoy the grown up version with Leia, and grab and Alderaanian ale from the chiller. Today, he was nearly falling over trying to walk to the master bedroom.

Han moaned as he lay on the bed as Leia gently removed his spacer boots.

"Give me your arm," Leia said to him. "And no arguing." Han was trying not to scream in pain.

"I don't think I'm in any position to argue with any

"I drew my blaster. Should've shot it," Han muttered.

Leia gently began removing Han's spacer vest. He tried to determine if he had a square centimeter of body that didn't hurt. He couldn't think of one.

"You need medical attention," Leia said to him.

"I'm fine."

"Han, let me tell you one thing I've learned from being with you. I realized early on that 'I'm fine' can mean, 'I'm hemorrhaging to death but I'll be damned if I'll admit to it so that I don't appear weak.'"

"What? These are just flesh wounds."

"Uh-huh. Did they hit you in the head?"

"I'm trying to think of where they didn't hit me. It's not coming to me yet."

Leia held up her finger. "Open your eyes and follow where I'm moving."

"I think my eyelids hurt."

"I can take you to the medcenter and you can do it there."

Han opened his eyes and watched Leia's finger travel. His eyes were tracking properly although his handsome face was a series of bruises and cuts.

"Let me see your ears."

"I can't turn my head."

"Medcenter, Flyboy."

"Okay, okay!"

Leia peered into each ear. No bleeding from either one, which was a good sign. She'd learned to look for some basic injury tip offs from her time in the Rebellion. But her medical knowledge was limited, and Han looked severely beaten.

"You still have to go," Leia pronounced.

"I can't move. How about tomorrow?"

"No, not tomorrow," Leia said firmly.

"Why?" Han was now as close to whining as he ever came, and while he did have his flaws, whining was not one of them.

"Because we have plans for tomorrow."

"What do you mean, 'we' have plans? Don't you have to go to work?" Han tried to roll his eyes. Even that was painful.

"I'll tell you, but only if you go to the medcenter," Leia told me.

"If it's a zoo trip or involves a museum, I'm not going." Han and Leia were both stubborn individuals, and sometimes it grew into a full fledged battle of wills.

"It's nothing of the sort," Leia assured him. "But I want to make sure there's nothing seriously wrong with you first."

"Do I get to ask what this is all about?"

"No. Not right now. Now I can take you, or Chewie can take you, but you're going to the medcenter."

Han opened a swollen eye part of the way. "There's no way to argue my way out of this, is there?"

Leia stared at him firmly. "No."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Several hours later, it had been determined that Han had not sustained any serious injuries and was free to go.

Leia drove the speeder home. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Han glared at her, inasmuch as he could move his facial muscles. "Are you kidding? Being poked, prodded, ultrasonic'd half to death and then injected? If that's your idea of fun, you're working way too hard."

Leia laughed. "No, I know it's not. But I'd hate to have to cancel our plans or interrupt them because there was something wrong that wasn't caught. And the injection was for pain. Is it working yet?"

"Not as much as I'd like it to."

"You could have done the bacta tank, you know."

"I've been in a bacta tank. Unless I'm dying, I'm never doing it again. And I demand to know what's going on about tomorrow."

Leia gave him a sly smile. "Take some more painkillers when we get home and get a good night's rest."

"You're really not gonna tell me?"

Leia chuckled. "Not tonight."

Han sighed. "Why do I always lose to you?"

"It's that short chromosome, Flyboy. We're almost home, so you can relax."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Both Leia and Han slept late.

"I. Can't. Move." Han announced as Leia shut the chrono off.

"Don't worry. We're not going far," Leia assured her.

"Honey, the way I feel, I'm not going anywhere except back to sleep, which will be a lot easier if you hand me another pain med and some water."

Leia touched his hand gently. His fingers were still bandaged. "I promise that you'll like where we're going."

"And where are we going?" Han demanded of his wife.

"You remember how we went to Pearl Beach and Sun Shell Cove?"

"Amazingly, I do."

"Well, you know how busy we've been lately. We both have a free weekend, and you're in no condition to work. So we're off to Corona Beach on Tralus."

Han tried to frown. "And how are we supposed to get there?" His lip was split and bruised.

Leia gave him a sweet smile. "It's a short trip on the _Falcon._ And I thought I'd drive this time."

Han appeared momentarily alarmed, but realized that he was in no position to pilot. Leia had become a pretty good pilot over time, and the trip was short.

"I could think of worse places to recover," Han admitted. Like all Corellian beaches, he'd never visited, but he was willing to bet that the air and water would be clean, the sun bright enough to be healing, and the sand soft and warm.

"And one more thing. No backseat driving," Leia told him sternly. "You're to stay in our bunk and relax."

"Yes, ma'am," Han said, trying to salute.

"At ease, soldier," Leia said, laughing.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han had been determined to sit - quietly - in the copilot's chair, but he was too stiff to sit comfortably and he ended up retreating to their bunk. It wasn't a five star hotel, but it was comfortable and familiar. And the pain meds made him sleepy.

So it surprised him when Leia came to the captain's quarters, smiling and happily telling him that they'd landed on Tralus.

"I didn't feel a thing," Han said.

"Don't look so shocked! You're the one that taught me to fly!" Leia helped Han sit up slowly, and then with much groaning, finally was fully upright.

For the ground trip, Leia had rented the sleekest little speeder she could come up with, and they sped off towards the beach. Leia was careful with the _Falcon_, but when it came to speeders, Leia's need for speed came out with a vengeance.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Leia said lovingly, shaking Han's shoulder gently. "We're here."

Han blinked his eyes and felt the warmth on his face, a slight breeze ruffling his perpetually unruly brown hair.

"This is the only hotel on the island," Leia said to him, helping him out of the speeder. "And it's only twenty-four rooms, and since we're here midweek, very few rooms are occupied."

The vegetation was lush green and bluish-green, punctuated with the occasional brilliantly colored, heavily scented flowers.

"It's been a while since we did this," Han said, smiling to the best of his ability.

"After the twins' first birthday party. I thought it was time to do this again," Leia told him, smiling up at him.

"You do take good care of me," Han said, trying to lean down to kiss her. Leia stood on her tiptoes so that he could move less. "I might have to sit out the swimming part, though. This is one time when having salt rubbed into a wound can be taken literally."

"You needn't worry about that," Leia told him. "This is a freshwater lake."

"How about we check that out later? I think I'd like to lie in the sun for a while."

"Let's get our room and then we can enjoy the great outdoors."

01123581321345589144233377610987

By the second day, Han was feeling much better and he and Leia decided to swim in the lake. The water was cool but refreshing. He was still massively bruised, but he seemed to be responding to a treatment regimen consisting of lying in the sun, eating delicious meals, sleeping in a comfortable bed, and feeling intimate and close with his wife again.

"You look like you're feeling better," Leia said happily as they dried off after a swim.

"It's amazing what decent food, lots of rest and great sex with my wife can do," Han said to her, eyeing her lecherously. He was still heavily bruised and sporting some cuts, but he was less stiff and sore. He'd been in so much pain the night before that he wasn't sure sex was going to be possible, but Leia knew how to touch him gently and work slowly as to make him comfortable. It had been worth it; he felt completely relaxed and slept far better than he head the previous night.

Lounging in their recliners, set low in the soft golden sand, they were bathed in light from the afternoon sun, and clasped hands, smiling at one another.

They didn't always need words to communicate. Sometimes, a touch said it all.


	4. Chapter 4

SUMMER DAYS, SUMMER NIGHTS

Chapter 4

Credit Where Credit Is Due Dept: TortoisetheStoryteller said something about sandcastles. She is completely responsible for this. Thanks so much :)

"Where's my history datapad?" Jaina shouted as she packed her backpack.

"Where you left it, duh!" Jacen shot back at her.

"Hey, you can never find anything!" Jaina argued.

"No, that's Ani!"

"True, Ani can never find his shoes."

Leia groaned. The morning chaos, while probably typical of most families (she hoped), was wearing. Every morning there was the mad scramble for datapads, backpacks, clothing, shoes, breakfast and gods only knew what else.

Work had been pretty much the same way; constant activity leading to minimal results. It had been ten years since the Battle of Yavin, and while much progress had been attained, there was the constant push-pull of planets and governments and personalities.

Leia had days when she thought seriously about retiring. It was starting to burn her out and she needed a break, but vacation time wasn't in the offing, at least not for any extended period of time. At least she was traveling less; with a busy young family, she tried to keep travel to a minimum.

Han had no such luxury; with a thriving shipping business and training cadets for military service, he was busier than ever. Chewie was even doing some runs on his own, and despite his long friendship and confidence in Chewie's piloting, he was clearly incessantly worried. Han was not a complainer by nature but as of late, he'd begun doing it when he was home, and he wasn't home enough.

She missed him terribly. And felt irrationally irritated. Han was going to have to hire more help or cut back on jobs he took. She hoped he'd be home long enough and that they would have some quiet time to talk about it.

Leia felt guilty for having her negative feelings. She loved Han. She loved her kids. She even loved most of Jacen's menagerie. But lately, everything just ran together in a grey, amorphous mush.

Even if just for a couple days, she and Han desperately needed time to themselves. And she was going to make it happen.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia was in a meeting with the education secretaries from various worlds when her text comm went off. She was happy to see that Han was back on Coruscant, tying down the _Falcon, _and saying he'd get the kids. Leia relaxed a little, but had a plan formulating in her mind.

She and Han were going to take the weekend off, one way or another.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Coming home to a noisy, busy house was less stressful. The kids dive bombed her as usual, and then her sexy ex-smuggler lifted her off her feet, spun her around and kissed her to the point where the kids were screaming, "Gross!"

"You don't have to watch," Han said, and kissed Leia again.

"I've missed you," Leia told him.

"Same here."

"And it smells good in here," Leia said, taking in the cooking aromas.

"Just a traladon roast, some tubers and root veggies around it." It was one of the family's favorite meals, which was a good thing, since it was extremely easy to make.

The kids decided the adults had had enough time to themselves and bombarded their parents again, especially Han. Han always looked so happy when playing with the kids. He was, Leia knew, a wonderful father. He was also a good husband, but that part of Han and Leia's lives had been lacking as of late.

Leia was going to remedy that.

During a conference of state ministers, she'd been sent to Talus, one of the five habitable planets in the Corellian system. At one point, the delegates had all been given an afternoon off, and it was close to Golden Talia Point Beach. Leia had shed her shoes and just walked along the peaceful shore. She'd felt restored when she joined her colleagues later. The ocean was varying shades of violet and the sand was the palest of lavender. The water had gentle swells, and it was warm and salty. There were bathers, of course, but it didn't detract from the warmth and peacefulness of the location. She smiled as she watched kids frolicking in the water, thinking of her own in the pool at their complex back on Coruscant. Missing her husband and kids was all that marred that afternoon, but she allowed herself to fantasize Han and the kids with her.

Dinner was loud and lively, the kids incessantly vying for their parents' attention. Han oversaw homework; it was clear he was exhausted, but he was excited to be with the kids again.

Once showers had been taken and children sent off to bed, Han and Leia collapsed on to the sofa.

"It's great to be home," Han said, his eyes closed.

"I'm glad you're back," Leia said, snuggling into his embrace.

For sometime, they just sat quietly, tucked into each other.

Leia opened her eyes. "I think we'd better go to bed or we'll crash right here."

Han opened his as well. The two looked at each other, and said to one another:

"We need a beach."

Leia grinned. "I have just the place in mind."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Golden Talia Point Beach on Talus," Leia smiled as she joined Han in the cockpit.

"It seems like I'm getting to know my homeworld by visiting its beaches," Han grinned. "Is this one clothing optional?"

"No, but I think we can do plenty of that inside our cottage," Leia said, her smile warm and animated.

"Next time we do this, I get to pick the beach," Han grinned at her.

"Deal. Let's just make sure we don't wait five years."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The beach was more crowded than Leia remembered it but it was in a peaceful and fun setting. She and Han had spent some time swimming and were ready to come back to the sand.

"Know what I'd like?" Leia said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What's that?" Han asked, nibbling on her ear as they approached the sand.

"I'd love to build a sandcastle," Han had built them with the kids.

"Hmm. I see you want to be impressed with my considerable architectural skills," Han teased.

"Actually...I was wondering if we could build a replica of my home in Aldera." It was near the date of the anniversary of Alderaan's destruction. It was also the date that Han and Leia had met each other.

"Well, give me some guidelines and we'll see if I can meet your expectations."

"You always meet my expectations," Leia said with a saucy wink.

"Wait, you want me to build a sandcastle, right?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, I'll just have to wait till later to meet your expectations."

"C'mon, Flyboy. Please?" Leia gave him the soft brown eyes that always melted Han.

"Let's do it!" Han said. "Just hand me the cup you had your last girly drink in."

"I happen to like girly drinks!"

Han gave her his best boyish smile. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I could use another."

"Speak of the devil." Han and Leia looked up to see their pool bar waiter droid approaching. "I'll take another Alderaanian summer ale and for the lady, whatever that pink sugary concoction she was drinking was."

"It is called a muju fruit daiquiri," the droid corrected him in much the same manner Threepio would, which grated on Han no end.

"How come no one ever makes a droid with a sense of humor?" Han grumbled.

"I think a droid with a sense of humor would be unbearable," Leia opined. "Can you imagine Threepio telling jokes?"

"He's barely tolerable as is." Han said as he began mixing water with sand. "Now tell me what your home looked like."

"Let's start with the grand hall, where Parliament met. We had elected representatives from every district, and then the senators were chosen among them to represent us in the Imperial Senate. It was the center building of the palace, with offices flanking the hall and on the floors immediately upstairs and downstairs. It's a hexagonal design and it's...was very old. By the time I was born, it was nearly a thousand standard years old."

"I appreciate things that are built to last for a millennium," Han said. Leia knew that to be true; not only had he handcrafted much of their furniture, but he loved antiques, and could tell between the real and the fake. Breaking and entering had been a crucial component of acquiring that skill.

"The roof was gabled." Leia watched in amazement as Han brought the building to life. Her function was directions and water as needed; she marveled as he began to bring the building to life.

"Any idea of scale, like how the other parts were in relation to the Parliament building?" Han asked.

"Not really. I don't know that I ever knew the dimensions," she admitted. "I'm amazed, though, at how I can give you a minimal description and you just make it look like what I remembered."

"I like building things."

"The kids and their various building kits keep all of you entertained for hours."

"I'm enjoying my childhood with them." Han flashed her a boyish grin. "So, what's next?"

"There was a beautiful arboretum when you exited the Parliament hall at the rear of the building. Wonderful species of trees and plants, waterfalls, friendly waterfowl, benches to sit on and relax and think. I remember that when things got contentious, reps would go out to the arboretum and get their heads together, and much of the real business was done there. We had lovely gardens in the front, so many flowers. I miss falling asleep to the night air, with its fragrances and night birds singing."

"Sounds nice." Han was continuing to shape the structure. Leia was amazed at how fine he was at detail.

"It was. But my father insisted on educating me for public service and started on my fifth birthday." Leia sighed. "I miss him, and I miss my mother. But there's no way I would ever raise our kids like that."

"Neither of us had much of a chance to be kids. Now what?"

"On the left side of the great hall were the apartments my parents, the servants and I lived."

"You let the help live with you?"

"That's a problem?"

"Well, just not my experience when stealing from the obscenely wealthy," Han admitted.

"They were like family to us, and they lived in the same part of the palace. They were well paid and some of them who had families lived there was well. On the rare occasions I had a chance to play, I'd be with them. We'd play ballgames and make up the rules as we went. I was envious of them; they got to be kids, I was inside with my tutors telling me the illustrious history of Alderaan, which now I'd love to hear, but when you're five and you're studying while all the other kids are having fun, it gets lonely."

"So what's the design?"

"Circular. It held twenty-five bedrooms, seven sitting rooms, five dining rooms, a room for playing games, and guest quarters. We had arched windows and at the top, they were made of stained glass. It made the light all the more beautiful as it came in." Leia's expression was wistful. "Lots of artwork everywhere. And plenty of grass paintings on the ground."

The handiwork had not gone unnoticed; a number of children and adults of various species came by to admire.

When the work was complete, Han looked up at Leia. "So, how did I do?"

"It looks amazingly like I remember it. I need to get some holos." She had nothing but a few holos that she'd taken when she'd gone to fight in the Rebellion and none of them showing the property in total. Leia snapped away. "Thank you so much."

"Hey, anything that makes you happy. Now, how are you going to reward me?" Han asked her teasingly.

"Hmm. I think we're going to have to go back to our room and start by showering to get the sand off us."

"I hope that's not all you're planning to do," Han winked at her.

"Far from it." Leia licked her lips. "I've got big plans for you."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"


	5. Chapter 5

SUMMER DAYS, SUMMER NIGHTS

Chapter 5

Han and Leia felt as if they'd walked through the nine hells.

Jacen, who'd been kicked out of Praxium for doing synth-stim, had been arrested trying to make a buy. As he had no previous offenses, the Children's Court did not incarcerate him - incarceration was generally limited to major dealers - but he was ordered into treatment. He had to see a counselor several times a week, and he had to undergo brain wave treatment. He was ordered to return to day school, but was not allowed to socialize with anyone after school for the school year.

It had been a tense time. Jaina remained at Praxium and she and Jacen had no communication since Jacen's arrest. Having no one but Anakin and Jarik to be with, he and Anakin begun arguing. Jarik was the only person who could bring a smile to Jacen's face. Jarik still thought the world of his oldest brother, and his animals clearly didn't care that he'd done something detrimental to himself.

Jacen's relationship with his parents was strained, of course. Leia, who'd been burned out on her job, was now teaching only a few classes at university in intergalactic diplomacy. Jacen had been close to Leia till he was around thirteen, which Leia realized was typical of adolescents, but now it was if they were engaged in a cold war.

Han was working on the _Falcon _with Chewie. Chewie had spent a great deal of time with the family during this crisis. He was calm and he would take Jacen for walks and for kafs. Jacen had learned to speak decent Shyriiwook over time, the only one of the kids able to do so.

The family went to counseling, and it was discovered that Jacen had mixed feelings about being Force sensitive, and his anger was largely towards his uncle Luke, but also towards his parents for sending him to Praxium. Jaina was another target of his discontent and even Anakin didn't escape his misgivings. Jacen said he'd always felt as if he didn't fit into his family; he was quieter, less sociable, and to his mind, less intelligent. He was only an average student. He didn't have Jaina's and Han's confidence, his mother's social skills, Anakin's friendly nature.

Jacen and Han did make some headway by doing music together again; their relationship, while far from perfect, was becoming easier. For the first time with any of the kids, Han revealed what his teenaged years were like - not to make Jacen feel as if he was so lucky not to have to live in the same conditions - but with the hopes that Jacen would understand why Han felt about some things the way he did. Jacen did respond to that in a more positive way and wanted to hear about life up to when his father met his mother. Those stories he'd heard plenty.

What hurt Leia most was that of all her kids, she'd always felt closest to Jacen, and even though she was around more, a wall had been thrown up by Jacen and he was less willing to let her come back in than his father. This exacerbated Leia's guilt, already on steroids. It was going to take a while for both of them to get to a better place.

After one particularly trying day, Leia felt as if she was going to lose her mind from trying to deal with her angry, sad son.

"We used to be so close," Leia lamented to Han. "It's like we're strangers now. I can't help but feel that he blames me for a lot of this."

"I think he's more pissed off at Luke," Han tried to reassure her. "And let's face it, even without the drugs, he's sixteen and hasn't got a clue." The two were finally able to talk; Chewie had come by to take Jacen, Anakin and Jarik for frozen treats.

Han and Leia had sighed with relief at the thought of having an hour or two to themselves.

"It's been a long, hot summer, and we've still got almost a month to go before classes start again," Leia sighed. "He's worked on his music and planned a great birthday party for Jarik with us." Jacen had the idea of bringing his animals that were sociable and it had been a huge hit with Jarik's friends. Even Anakin had admired his efforts and that had quelled the anger Jacen felt towards him. It was hard, their parents conceded, for Jacen to watch as Anakin was allowed to be with his friends.

Leia had asked Luke if Jaina could finish her training another time so that she might attend family counseling, but Luke was against it, and Jaina didn't want to have anything to do with anything about Jacen. It had strained Han and Luke's relationship somewhat. Jacen's addiction had impacted far beyond himself, and Leia was pretty sure that he didn't realize that. As for Han, he'd argued with Luke the last time they'd spoken; Luke wanted him to return to the Praxium, Han was dead set against it, and wasn't afraid to give his opinion on the subject of the Force. That in turn had strained Luke's relationship with his twin, who was going to back her husband if push came to shove. Mara had tried to intervene, thinking that if Jacen could be schooled in the Living Force, it might be enough to teach him how to control the Force. Luke disagreed with Mara.

No one was unaffected.

Chewie returned a short time later with their three sons in tow. Anakin and Jacen appeared to have secured a truce for the moment, and Jarik was carried on Jacen's shoulders. Jacen was only a couple inches shorter than Han and would likely be the same height when he finished growing. Jarik insisted that he liked the way things looked from up where he was.

{You two look like you need a break}, Chewie barked softly.

"Any time out's appreciated," Han said, closing his eyes. "Thanks for taking the guys out."

{No, real time out. You should take one of your beach vacations. The ones where you stay a short time but come back happy from}.

"What're we gonna do with the kids?" Han asked him.

{{I'm going to take care of them, of course}, Chewie informed them.

"What are you going to do if Jacen wants to go out?" Leia demanded. Chewie was something of a soft touch.

{He won't go out. He can stay here and work on his music and we'll watch holos and he can cook for us. He takes Jarik to the pool every day}.

Han and Leia studied each other, trading the small looks that only they could decipher.

"His cooking could stand some improvement," Han agreed. "Sweetheart, I dunno about you, but I think we need this."

"I think I'd go along with that," Leia said. She looked sternly at Chewie. "But we're serious. He tries anything, do whatever you have to do to make sure he stays put."

{If he tries anything, I'll lock him in a room with Threepio and remove the off switch}, Chewie promised.

"Now that's cruel and unusual," Han said, laughing a bit. "Whaddya say, sweetheart? Feel like some sand and water?"

"I can always use sand and water," Leia smiled at him. "Thanks, Chewie." She got up and stood on tiptoes to give Chewie a quick peck on the cheek. Han frowned a bit, but Leia chuckled. "I told you I'd rather kiss a Wookiee, right?"

0112358132134558944233377610987

For their extended weekend, Han and Leia chose Ennisskill Beach on the North Continent of Corellia. There were a few cottages, one of which they stayed in, but to call it a cottage was not to do it justice. The furnishings were all high quality antiques, and the bedding was soft and silky. Oil lamps were on the night tables, giving the room a romantic glow once the sun had set. It was paneled in dark woods. Han marveled at the craftsmanship.

"Feel like a walk on the beach?" Han asked Leia.

"That'd be nice."

The sand was incredible-shades of pale pink, deeper pink, coral, and bronze, waves from the aquamarine water gently lapping against it. Beautiful, colorful shells lined the beach, ranging from smaller than one's pinky to larger than a human head.

Leia slipped her arm into Han's. "Thank you, Chewie."

"He's pretty insightful sometimes," Han admitted. "But if you ever say anything about that to him, I swear that I'll deny everything and say you were drunk."

Both laughed out loud in a real, comfortable fashion that they hadn't in ages.

"It's been like walking on eggshells for way too long," Leia sighed. "Always worrying what's going to happen next, hoping that we can all get beyond this."

"I'm just trying to take it as it comes. I hope Jacen's figured it out at least enough to not go back to it. I had a few friends that got hooked and then never got unhooked. They're all dead now."

"I'd guess it'd be hard to pilot that way."

"It wasn't the piloting. It was the stealing, the lying, the trust you broke with everyone."

"Even among smugglers, there's an honor code," Leia acknowledged.

"Yeah, and we're not very tolerant of those that break it. I was totally shunned before I met the crazy old man and the kid, so I know how that goes."

"You never told me about that."

"There was a problem with a spice shipment, and I'll leave it at that. Sometimes, even I got boarded." There was a deeper story, but Han refused to ever speak of it.

Leia did not press. She had no need to know. As far as Han was concerned, his history began with meeting her. She knew of some of the stories - she'd met Han's smuggling buddies (and employed some of them), and overall, she'd found them to be people who wanted freedom and peace. And they told great stories about Han, always accompanied by great amounts of laughter.

Leia considered Han Solo to be the most honorable man she knew.

"It's been rough," Han said after they'd walked some distance in peaceful silence.

"Getting planets to sign treaties and agree on trade policies had nothing on this," Leia responded. "I never imagined any of our kids would fall into this."

"I suspect that's what every parent thinks. You don't want to think about anything bad will ever happen to them. It'd be nice if we could protect 'em from all the injuries they pick up along the way."

"And we can't," Leia said sadly. "You bring them into the world, you do the best you can, and most of the time, you're flying blind."

"Parenthood. Making it up as we go," Han said to her, taking Leia's arm out of his and wrapping his own over her shoulders. Leia put hers around his waist; the perfect fit for both. Both were barefoot and the water soaked the hem of Leia's dress. Han's bloodstripes were rolled to his knees, the sleeves to his spacer's shirt rolled up to the elbows, the spacer vest having been discarded in the room. The coolness of the water and the warmth of the sun enveloped both of them.

As they walked, they approached a beachside cantina entitled 'The Barefoot Cafe: No Shoes Allowed."

"I think we should have a great dinner and get sort of drunk," Han said. "And we're dressed for it."

"I am pretty hungry," Leia admitted. She'd been tense for so long that she'd eaten poorly. Her formerly curvaceous figure had thinned out more than was healthy.

"You're gonna eat more than a couple bites, right?" Han said firmly to her. Whereas Leia's tension manifested itself as lack of appetite, Han's face had a lot more lines that had developed.

"I could eat an entire traladon right now."

"I like hearing that," Han said, smiling more naturally than he had in months.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Despite the number of drinkers and diners, Han and Leia felt that they finally had some private space. The proprietor was in no hurry to usher people out; he personally greeted everyone to be seated, and he said that too many restaurants in the area only wanted to turn their tables. He instructed them to relax, take their time, and enjoy the best dining experience in the area.

The ceviche and drinks came first, a high quality Corellian ale for Han, a glass of the planet's best wine for Leia.

"I've missed us," Leia said, closing her eyes and smiling softly.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one," Han said, winking at her.

"Our anniversary's in six weeks," Leia reminded him. "I think we should get away for it."

"Let's make sure we do. We've hardly been anywhere but work." Han ordered another ale. Leia sipped her wine gently, but she did more than her share to clean up the ceviche and the spiced flatbread that followed.

"I'd like to go somewhere where it's autumn the way I remembered it. With leaves that change color and cool air," Leia said wistfully.

"We'd better get on it," Han smiled. "But not the next couple of days. I have plans for us."

Leia laughed and her dark eyes danced. "I know _exactly _what you have in mind, you scoundrel."

"You know me too well, Princess."

They watched as the sunset of violet, pink, orange and gold sank into the sea, the sky becoming a blue velvet background for stars in every color, shining down on the couple.

When the evening was over, neither spoke, but realized that for the first time in a long time, they'd gone several hours without talking about the kids.


	6. Chapter 6

SUMMER DAYS, SUMMER NIGHTS

Chapter 6

"Two weddings in six months," Leia said as Han drove the both of them in the rental speeder. "Talk about exhausting." Jaina had gotten married a week before, and Jacen six months before. Han and Leia were about to be grandparents again and were excited to be so. But they needed some time away, before the due date of Jacen and Tenel Ka's twin boys. There was no doubt that they'd be needed to help out with the new babies.

They were headed to New Kral Beach on Corellia's southern continent. New Kral was a private beach, a small cove with emerald waters. There was a tiny cottage in the dunes where they could stay, and it had a spa tub in front of it. Clothing would be strictly optional.

"And expensive, at least for Jaina's," Han said, but smiled.

"It was worth it," Leia agreed.

"I'd have sold the _Falcon _just for the dance with her," Han said happily.

"I'd miss the old girl," Leia chuckled. She could never imagine Han not having the _Falcon. _ It would be as if he'd had an amputation and she'd feel the pain with him.

Han slowed the speeder as they approached the cove where they'd be staying. The water, which was extremely salty, gave the air a sharp tang. The sun was bright and warm, suffusing everything with a golden glow.

"I love our beach getaways," Leia sighed with contentment. "We keep saying we'll do them more often, but I'm grateful that we can do it at all."

"Well, the kids are growing up, three of 'em off on their own, and we've got more free time. Finally," Han said happily. He parked the speeder and grabbed their luggage. It was only going to be for a couple days, and neither was going to have much need for clothes.

The cottage was did not have electricity, but cooling ocean breezes poured in through the open windows, there was plenty of running water, and a fireplace, although it was much too warm to need it at this time of year. The bed was soft and comfortable.

"Let's like down for a while," Leia suggested as she removed her shoes.

"Won't argue with that," Han said as his spacer boots hit the floor. His joints creaked as he fell back on to the bed. "Gods, I'm not the man I used to be."

"No, you're not," Leia said, taking Han in her arms. "You're much better than you used to be." Her smile was full of mirth.

"And here you called me incorrigible," Han teased back, kissing his wife softly.

"You are still incorrigible in some ways."

"Name one."

"This," she said, tenderly kissing Han.

01123581321345589144233377610987

After a leisurely dinner in one of the area's two cafes, the two shed their clothing and immersed themselves in the spa tub. It was a salt water spa tub, which was somewhat unique, and it bubbled invitingly.

"Now this is the life," Han said, leaning his head back. "So nice being outside." They had a spa tub in their 'fresher, but being under the blue velvet cloak of night with its millions of stars glinting like diamonds against it was deeply refreshing and relaxing. Leia raised her toes up above the bubbles. They were painted a bright red with sparkles on them. Being a university professor gave her more time to indulge in such things.

"You know I think your toes are sexy," Han said, grabbing at her foot, starting to massage it.

"Keep that up," Leia said to him, "and your wish will be my command."

Han lecherously grinned at her. "I can think of a lot of wishes. And a lot of commands."

"This is so nice," Han said as he massaged his wife's feet. "Can we just ditch work and stay here?"

"No electricity. No holosports, no blogging," Leia reminded him.

"Damn. But it's so nice to unwind. I never noticed how much noise the _Falcon _made till I was off her for any sustained period of time."

"Same with at home. It's as if there's literally an undercurrent all the time."

The two were silent, listening to the gentle breezes dancing in the dune grass, the water lapping gently against the shore. Leia had moved over to Han, and he draped his arm over her shoulder, she leaning against his chest.

"I can't believe that we have three kids who are full-blown adults," Leia said. "It seemed as if it happened so fast."

"It seems that way because it was that way," Han said, kissing the top of her head. "Seems like everything's getting faster all the time."

"Even the _Falcon, _" Leia said, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, Ani managed to get 1.8 outta her." Han's voice was laden with pride. "We've got some great kids."

"I do wish Jarik was a little more interested in his studies, but he does make me laugh a lot," Leia said.

"He's a little more like me than I wish he was," Han said.

"You graduated from the Imperial Academy with highest honors."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure that would have been the case when I was his age. But he's a helluva mechanic. If he wants to, he can do well with that."

"He does have a tremendous amount of energy.

"So his teachers tell us." Both parents laughed. They adored their non-Force sensitive son, but worried about his interest in racing. Even Han considered it risky business. But they had worried about Jaina's decision to join the Navy, which had nearly cost her her life. Still, if they had to do it over, they would support their daughter's choice, as they had their two other sons.

"I'm actually looking forward to being a grandmother again," Leia said to Han.

"That's good, because the kids are gonna need a lot of help," Han said, smiling. He, too, loved being a grandfather to little Allana, and was looking forward to meeting his twin grandsons.

"I don't know what we'd have done without Chewie and Threepio," Leia said. "I feel like those years were a blur."

"Amazing what no sleep can do for someone."

"We learned that in the war. And in some ways, it was easier than taking care of two tiny babies." Leia smiled. "Despite my becoming a grandma sooner than I'd thought, I love being one."

"I got that impression," Han said, smiling at her. "It's nice that we can help 'em out. Gonna be tough enough even with it. But so worth it. Sweetheart, one of the very best things you ever did for me was make me a dad. It's been hard and heartbreaking sometimes, but not for a moment do I regret having become parents."

"I can't believe I ever hesitated to have them. I can't imagine my life without them."

"I can, however, look forward to taking more vacations without them. Like now," Han told her, his hands twining in her long dark hair.

"You want to go inside?"

"I do. Because much as I love making love on the beach, the sand makes it a little bit grittier than I'd like."

Leia shook her head. "I was about to say that."

"We're getting old, aren't we?" Han said.

"It's what happens to people if they're lucky."

,


	7. Chapter 7

SUMMER DAYS, SUMMER NIGHTS

Chapter 7

Han was walking along Kaluana Beach on Drell with Leia. Anakin's wedding had been two weeks ago. They'd made a decision that every time one of their kids got married, they'd take a beach mini-vacation, a short honeymoon of sorts.

"Damn leg," Han muttered crossly. He'd broken his leg a few months prior to the wedding. He managed to be out of his cast before that, but he continued to limp, something that annoyed him no end. "Damn kriffing leg."

"Han, give it time. It's going to be fine," Leia assured him confidently. "Your med droid says you're doing very well for someone your age."

"Oh, that makes me feel just great," Han retorted.

Leia said nothing more. Years of being a diplomat - the head diplomat - had taught her when she should speak, when she should listen, when she should ignore, and when she should chew someone out. Han was approaching the 'chew someone out' phase rather quickly, but for now, she'd just ignore his complaints.

She wasn't unsympathetic to his pain and irritation. She would have been annoyed by a broken leg, and she knew it. She had some arthritis and it aggravated her when doing something she used to do with ease was now more difficult. But she accepted that aspect of it. Well, most of the time.

The waters of Drell's smallest ocean were choppy, whitecaps everywhere. It was, however, the most beautiful shade of blue either had ever seen. The beach sand was a deep golden yellow, not as soft as some beaches, but eminently walkable. The water was cold; it was fed by glaciers, which accounted for its purity. The white caps sloshed against the sand, cold water passing over the couple's feet.

The sky was painted in rich shades of crimson, violet and orange of sunset. It remained their favorite time of day, no matter what world they were on.

"I think my feet are getting numb," Leia announced.

"I'd take numb over a sore leg," Han groused. But Leia noticed that his healing leg was dragging even more slowly.

"We've got a nice fireplace at our guesthouse," Leia told him, her eyes dancing. "Let's go back and light a fire and make some Corellian hot buttered rum. Do you remember the first time you made that for me?"

Han stopped complaining and a smile crossed his lips. "On Hoth, you had the tanamen flu, and I made you some."

"And you also brought delicious juice and soup. I know we didn't talk much, but I felt as if I had gotten to know you a little better." She smiled at the memory.

"And all I could think about was getting under the blanket with you," Han said to her, winking.

"Do you ever give it up?" Leia rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Apparently not, because we're still together thirty-two years later."

"And we haven't killed each other."

"That may be the most miraculous part." Both laughed out loud.

The guesthouse they occupied was bigger than some, and well appointed, with an actual wood burning fireplace. There was plenty of wood supplied by the caretaker, and of different varieties that when mixed together gave off fragrant and colorful flames.

"I sure do remember our days on Hoth," Han said dreamily. He and Leia lay side by side on the large and comfortable sofa that faced the fireplace.

"I think everyone else does, too," Leia smiled at him. "We certainly gave them a good show."

"I feel cold just thinking about that place," Han said. "Gods, I thought I was done for the night I tried to rescue your brother."

"All I remember is that no one else was willing to take the risk. Believe it or not, I admired you for that."

"And then you called me a stuck up, half witted, scruffy looking nerfherder," Han said, smiling. "I was annoyed that you called me scruffy."

"I noticed that you didn't argue any of the other points."

"Well, those were true." Han leaned his face close to hers. They kissed, like the first kiss they'd shared in the circuitry bay, so many years ago.

"Damn Threepio," Leia said as they broke the kiss, and both laughed.

"Maybe it was a good thing," Han told her.

"And why would you say that?" Leia demanded to know, arching one eyebrow.

"'Cause if he hadn't interrupted us, I might have pushed you against the circuit panel and ripped your clothes off." Han's grin peeled about thirty years off his age.

"You wouldn't have done that," Leia reminded him.

Han smiled at her. "Don't be too sure about that."

"You wouldn't have put me in that position. Although I was thinking about that when we kissed."

"Wasted opportunity. Although we can still make up for it," Han said, his voice full of mischief, his boyish lopsided grin taking her way back.

"Hmm. Maybe we'd better," Leia said tenderly, running her finger gently along the scar on his chin.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The evening drifted by as they indulged in the delicious dinner they cooked together, a combination of Corellian and Alderaanian. Han had been successful in hiding a chocolate lava cake from Leia till the end of the meal.

"Remember the first supply I did with you to Ord Mantell?" Leia asked.

"I remember it well. We managed to escape IG-88, but it was pretty unnerving. You stayed pretty cool, though," Han said to her, sipping an Alderaanian ale.

"Not on the inside," Leia said. "I was terrified he was going to shoot you."

"Fortunately, the bounty required me to be returned intact, or I'd have been vaporized right before your eyes. Good times." Both laughed.

Leia, sipping a glass of Emera wine, leaned forward a bit so that her one elbow was perched on the table, her hand under her chin. "I've been wondering about this for a long time."

"What is it?"

"What was it that made you go back to help Luke in the battle of Yavin?"

Han pondered it. "To this day, I'm not sure. There were a couple reasons. One, I really was worried about your brother. I thought that while maybe the Force would protect him, it might not hurt to have a wingman. Everyone out there was dying. I didn't want that for the kid. But there were other reasons."

"I'm curious."

"Well, I had this nice reward, I was gonna be able to get rid of all my debts, have a little something left over, but it occurred to me that if was gonna do that, for some reason, I wasn't looking at much of a life." Han paused to sip some more ale. They were seated on the sofa, the flickering firelight casting shadows across their faces, their stories etched into them. "Oh, and there was some mention by Chewie of maybe it was time I grew up."

"I wouldn't have disagreed with him at that time," Leia said, her laughter gentle, her smile warm.

"That made three of us," Han went on. "There was also a matter of this woman I was mad for."

"And who might she have been?" Leia said, an eyebrow arched.

Han smiled whimsically, nostalgically. "Well, there was this princess I met in the detention block on the Death Star. And I was either going to kill her or I was starting to like her."

"So what did you decide?" Leia giggled.

"Well, if I took off and paid Jabba, I'd never even have a shot at getting her into bed. Not that I figured I had much of a shot, anyway, but even the remote possibility of it, well, that was the deal maker. So I think the correct answer is I was - oh, never mind with starting, I was, what's the word, smitten?"

"Smitten works."

"So, when did you begin to notice a gorgeous guy like me?" Han kidded with her.

"Hmm. Gorgeous guy. All right, all right." Leia smiled. "I thought you were arrogant, incorrigible, stubborn, and more than a little insane. And once you lost the stormtrooper getup, I noticed what a great ass you had."

"Took you that long?" Han pretended to be hurt.

"White polyplaston isn't exactly your style."

"Never was, was it? I was actually gonna leave before the medal ceremony, that kind of stuff always sort of embarrasses me."

"That was," Leia indicated, "something that surprised me."

Han shrugged. "Just did what needed doing."

"But you stuck around."

"Chewie said he'd rip my arms out of my sockets if I didn't." Both laughed out loud. "And as I told Luke, it's not wise to upset a Wookiee. And besides, if I'd skipped it, I'd have missed our first dance. My only question for you is, why'd you run away?"

Leia had her arms clasped around her knees. Her long hair flowed down her shoulders, and while life had left its marks, in the firelight, all the years were stripped away.

"I was afraid that if I didn't, I'd have to admit to myself how much I was attracted to you."

"And now?" Han smiled, pure mischief and love dancing in his green-gold eyes.

"You've still got a great ass."

"Wanna see it?" Han joked with her.

"Absolutely, Flyboy. Now take me to bed.."

"Yes, Your Worshipfulness."


	8. Chapter 8

SUMMER DAYS, SUMMER NIGHTS

Chapter 8

The beach at Haariden was exactly the same way Han and Leia remembered it from six decades ago. The hotel they'd stayed in anything, was more elegant than they recalled, but the transparent turquoise water and soft white sand that never became hot were the same as their memories recalled it.

They were staying on the first floor of the resort; both suffered from arthritis and despite some replacement joints were still moving more slowly than they had even a decade before.

"We certainly creak together in harmony," Leia remarked as they sat in their cabana at the waterfront. Han was in his nineties, Leia her eighties.

"I still say parts should have a lifetime warranty," Han said. "How about a short walk?"

"I'd like that," Leia agreed, her lovely smile gracing her aging but still lovely features.

They walked hand in hand along the shoreline, the warm water lapping at their feet and ankles. "But I'm up for a swim a little later."

"In this water? You don't have to ask me twice," Leia said, smiling up at him. Both still enjoyed the pools in their apartment complex and the spa tub in their bathroom; they'd actually replaced it a few years ago with a newer one - machinery does have a finite life span, they knew well. That included the _Falcon_. Han rarely flew it nowadays, but he wanted to take it on what most likely would be their last flight on it, back to the place where they'd gone on their honeymoon.

Leia stopped for a moment and turned to gaze upon the water. "You okay?" Han asked her after a couple of minutes.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about all the memories have, and how we'd need more oceans to hold them."

Han stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "We've done a lot. Hasn't all been good, but I'll take the bad with it. I think the most important thing I've learned, among everything else, is to want what I have. And I have a lot."

"I feel sad for individuals who just want more, but they don't know what that more is," Leia said, dreamily closing her eyes. "We truly do have an embarrassment of riches. Great kids, terrific grandkids and great-grandkids, wonderful extended family, and most of all, we have each other. I don't know how I could have wanted for more."

"It's been an incredible life," Han agreed. "One that as a young man I never dreamed I'd have."

A cooling breeze wafted over the couple, making Leia's hair dance gently. She was wearing it down, without clips, the way Han loved it most. It still had streaks of dark brown in it, and Han thought her eyes were as lively and intelligent as the day he met her.

Leia slowly turned so that she could look into the face of the man who'd been the love of her life. He was her only love. It had never bothered her that she'd never been with another man; she had found total love and commitment and caring in what she would have considered over sixty years ago to be the last person in the universe. His brown hair had long ago gone to grey, and the lines on his face told his story - and hers. The green-gold eyes were not what they once were in terms of vision, but to Leia, they still were a window to the emotional Han Solo. This was a side of him that very few ever saw, and none to the extent that she had. And those eyes had never lost their streak of mischief in him.

Each was grateful for every day they were still together. At both of their ages, death was something that could lower its veil on to either of them, separating them from this world. Neither feared death itself; that was for sentients younger than they. But the idea that at some point they would not be together in the same world was a saddening thought for both.

Still, they refused to dwell on it, and were determined to make every moment of the rest of their lives count.

There were rumblings in the Republic from outside the GFFA. Yet Leia and Han both knew that politics were cyclical, and that they'd both contributed to six mostly peaceful decades to most of the worlds in the galaxy. The torch had been passed to their children, and now to their children's children, someday to their great grandchildren. They both felt at peace in knowing that each had played a part in creating that peace. They'd given it their best efforts, and had given their kids and grandkids a galaxy where the quality of life was good. They hoped the same for their great-grandkids, even if the sense was that things were again changing.

Neither spoke but realized that this might be the last time they'd walk a beach together. Han was becoming increasingly frail physically; his mind (and wit) were as sharp as ever, but the body wasn't cooperating very well. He remembered when he and Leia were young and newly in love, how it seemed they could walk forever.

It occurred to them that perhaps they already had. The future was not theirs anymore; they had a rich past and present, but time had passed, sometimes very slowly, sometimes faster than light speed. They were at the place where life inevitably carried everyone.

Leia knew that Han would go before her, and she knew that once he was no longer in this world with her that she would miss him more than she could describe, but there was also a sense on her part that her memories of them together would linger like the last glow of sunlight, keeping her warm.

Han hoped he would go first. He knew it was selfish, but there was no way he could survive without Leia. Granted, the rest of life was full of love and laughter, but to be without her by his side, as she had for so many years, would be more than he could take. He knew that Leia was stronger in that regard. She would carry on as she always had, strong, capable, and able to find peace. She had very literally rescued him from a life where love didn't count.

And what a life it had been. Sometimes hard and heartbreaking, many more times joyous and uplifting. Each had made the other a better person.

The sun sank below the waters and the sky darkened to deep blue and purple velvet, brilliant stars shining above and a beautiful white moon rising.

"Do you want to get some dinner?" Leia asked.

Han shook his head. "Not right now. Right now, I just want to look at you in the moonlight. I remember the first time I saw you that way. I can tell it's been a full life for us, sweetheart. Because everything reminds me of everything that's happened in our lives, and this is one of my favorite memories."

"Life with you has been sweet, Flyboy. There's never been a dull moment."

The couple kissed tenderly as they had first done so many years ago - and it felt as if it had only been yesterday.


End file.
